Angels
by Pan2
Summary: Bra thinks over her and Goten's relationship as friends and discovers she wants to be more than just his friend... Goten/Bra


Author's Note: Hiya! This is a Bra/Goten fic. For one of my friends... I promise not to mention your name, honest, you can trust me ;) Anywayz... you know who you are!!!! :; points accusingly ::   
Disclaimers: I do not own DB/Z/GT... if I did I certainly wouldn't be sitting at my computer writing these... well... actually I probably would be ^_^ Anywayz... I don't own the show, manga or characters. Happy? Coz I'm not :: cries ::   
  
Ok, here ya go. On with the fic!  
  
  
Angels  
  
Bra sat in her lonely room crying. The hot tears stung her puffy cheeks as they spilled uncontrollably from her red rimmed eyes. She sniffed and picked up a handkerchief to wipe her face.   
'I don't need him anyway!'  
She argued with her mind.   
'He's nothing to me. Not when he's got her!'  
She wiped her face again and got up she opened the doors to the balcony and climbed out. Her favourite chair sat outside. Vegeta had tried to throw it out years ago, but she had refused, and Bra being Bra had managed to convince him not to. She sat down on the chair, and even though it was the middle of the night she was too hot. She went quickly back inside and changed into her night-gown. Bra picked up a pillow and went back outside, sliding the door quietly shut behind her.   
She curled herself up on the chair and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.   
'I don't need him or anyone else. I've got myself. That's the only person I need now.'  
She wiped more tears from her face and hugged her knees closer. She seen the lights on in the gravity room and knew her father was up late training again. Either that or him and Bulma had 'another' fallout over something stupid or Bulma had kicked the great saiyan prince out. Bra would normally have laughed at the thought of how her mother could throw out a great prince; but she was in no mood to laugh tonight.   
'I'll never be able to laugh again.'  
Bra looked up at the sky and saw the millions of stars shining back at her. Each one winking in a secret Morse code to each other and to Bra.   
'I'll never understand them completely… just like no one understands me.'  
Bra thought sadly.   
'And they never will.'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'I was so stupid back there!' Son Goten thought to himself as he drove home in his mother's car with his niece, Pan. 'Why did I have to act like that?!' His inner turmoil was getting to him and a scowl slowly crept onto his face.   
"Uncle Goten?" Pan asked from the passenger seat. "Is everything all right?" Goten looked over to her for a spilt second and then his eyes turned back to the road.   
"Everything's fine, Pan-chan. Everything's just fine!" From the tone in his voice Pan knew better than to question his answer.   
"Did you get into another fight with Paris?" Pan asked.  
"Pan-chan, please! Just let it go!" From the tone in his voice Pan knew better than to question his answer. Goten's fight with his mind continued as they drove on. It wasn't until he nearly drove off the road as he sped up going round the corner that Pan intervened and grabbed hold of the wheel. The car skidded to a stop right beside a small patch of shrubs and trees.   
"What the hell was all that about, uncle?!" Pan screamed in his face. Goten turned to her, dumbfounded, and could see the terror and tears present in her eyes.   
"Pan-chan I-" he tried to form words, but Pan cut him off.   
"You could've got us killed!!! What were you thinking?!" She was trying to stay angry but the shock of what was really happening got to her quickly and she broke down into tears.   
"Pan-chan, I wasn't thinking. That's the problem." He reached over and brought his niece into a tight embrace to try and calm her down. Her crying soon ceased to exist and only a few sobs escaped her throat. "Maybe we should call your father or someone to pick us up." Pan nodded and Goten picked up his cell phone and got out of the car. He leaned in the window. "Stay inside where it's warm," Pan nodded again and obeyed him. Goten dialled his brother's phone number and waited for him to pick up.   
"Hello, Pan?" Gohan answered, sounding extremly worried.  
"Hi, Gohan. It's Goten, I've got Pan with m-"  
"What gave you the impression you could keep my daughter out this late?!" Gohan shouted down the phone. "Where are you?" He demanded.  
"Hey, bro, calm down. We're about five miles from capsule corps. you think you could pick us up? We're having a bit of car difficulty." Gohan sighed. He knew he should've told them to get a taxi home, but no, he had to trust his brother. That's one thing he always managed to do; and it always backfired.   
"I'll be right with you. Just give me a minute or two to tell Videl why I'm suddenly running off in the middle of the night." Goten laughed a little and said his goodbyes. He switched off the phone and went back to the car.   
"He's on his way." Pan smiled and looked out of her window into the unnaturally black ocean next to her.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Pan sat in her room at home. Her father had given Goten a really long lecture about his daughters safety, even though he probably knew Pan cold take care of herself, he was being the typical over protective father he always would be. Pan started daydreaming of far away lands with beautiful landscapes, bright blue skies and wonderfully clean rivers and oceans where she could swim with all her friends. Bra, Trunks, Marron and her uncle Goten.   
'If my father would let him away.'  
Pan mused.   
Suddenly the phone in her room rang and startled her. She grabbed for it and in her movement, fell right off the bed on which she sat. She landed headfirst on the floor and groaned in pain quietly as she answered the ringing receiver in her grasp.   
"Hello?" She rubbed her head. She heard a hushed voice come over the phone.  
"Panny?" It was Trunks. Pan blushed slightly.   
'Why in kami's name is Trunks phoning me at this time?!'  
"Trunks, why are you whispering?"   
"In case my mother hears me on the phone this late. She still hasn't forgiven me for calling Goten at three o' clock to have a four hours conversation." Pan heard him laugh guiltily.   
"Wasn't that something you done when you were eight?!"   
"Yeah, but you know my mother." Trunks laughed again and Pan heard a slight disturbance as he moved the phone to his other ear. "Anyway, do you know if anything's the matter with my sister? She didn't come down for anything to eat since… well before you and Goten left."  
"No. I haven't heard anything from her and she looked fine when we were there." Pan got up and walked to her door, she opened it a crack and seen her father walking up the stairs. "Trunks, hang on a minute, my father's coming, I'll call you back." She quickly hung up the phone and threw it onto her bed. Gohan knocked the door and came in a few seconds later.   
"Just going to bed?"   
"Yeah, I was just getting ready. I'm in for a goodnight's sleep tonight. Me and Bra have been bothering Trunks and uncle all day." She laughed quietly as she pulled out her pyjamas. Gohan nodded and left his daughter. Pan got changed into her night-clothes and quickly ran back to her bed. She picked up the phone and quickly dialled Trunks' number again.   
"Panny?"   
"Yup! My father wanted to check on me before he went to bed. He's always gonna be his over protective self. But, he wouldn't really be my father if he wasn't like that; now would he?" She smiled and pulled her quilt around herself. "It's chilly out tonight. And uncle Goten managed to almost drive us off the road," she shivered. "My whole life flashed right by my eyes. It was horrible!" Trunks gasped.  
"What happened? Was he swerving to avoid something?"  
"No. He just wasn't thinking. Or at least that's what he said. But he must have been thinking something to lose control like that." Trunks shook his head.   
"I don't know what he could've been thinking. Although, he was acting a bit weird earlier, it was after we all came back from the restaurant."  
"That's when Bra went to her room!" Trunks and Pan sat silent for a few minutes, trying to think.   
"Bra and Goten!" They both shouted at the same time.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Goten lay down on his bed, his mind still tormenting him. He got up and got changed into jogging trousers and opened his window. He went back to his bed and lay down and tried to sleep. He tossed and turned for a few seconds until his eyelids slowly shut.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Goten found himself standing in a vast empty space. He looked around and seen very thin strips of land surrounding him. But they were miles away. He walked in one direction, just letting his feet take him wherever they pleased and he soon found himself nearing water. There was a glint in the sky and he looked up. There was a tall cliff sticking out of the immense ocean that now stood in front of him.   
'Geez! I wish dream world's would move a little slower so you could understand them.'   
He looked up at the top of the cliff and seen a figure standing at the edge. He looked closer and the figure's features began to take shape. He seen blue hair and a silken night-dress, then he seen the face more clearly and identified it as a woman. Then he saw Bra! She was standing right at the edge of the cliff.   
'Oh Christ!'  
His mind screamed out. Then to his horror she took a step forward and began falling towards the black water.   
'Kuso!'  
Goten ran forward as fast as he could, but Bra fell faster. Her body neared the ground and Goten turned his head. He couldn't look, because he knew that if he'd only tried harder he could've saved her. It took him a few minutes, but he turned round. Instead of seeing Bra's beaten body lying on the ground he saw a brilliant bright light in front of him. He advanced towards the light and wings began to take shape. He saw Bra's body floating in the air, wings protruding from her back and flapping ever so slightly to keep her afloat. He tried to form words, but no sound came from his throat. The angel/Bra shushed him and put her hand on the side of his face. She spoke to him briefly; her voice sweet and heavenly.   
"If only you'd understand," with that - she was gone.   
Goten looked around but couldn't see the angel or the normal Bra anywhere. He called out her name, but was unable to find her. He slowly fell to the ground. His knees supporting him and his fists banging on the ground. He cursed himself for not being able to get to her quick enough. If only he'd realised that she wasn't just a kid anymore. If only he'd realised how mean he had been to her at the restaurant. If only he'd listened to her simple requests.   
'If only.'   
He thought.   
If only!   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bra sat up when she heard someone walking towards her on the balcony. It was dark and she could only see a faint figure in the darkness. She began to feel uneasy and ran for the door. A hand shot out and held the door shut before she could do anything.   
"W-w-hat do you w-want?…" She stammered. She looked around to see if there was anything she could use as a weapon if the figure got aggressive. Nothing! She got apprehensive when the figure didn't answer again. She started shaking. "What do you want?!" She said, this time with a bit more authority.   
"To apologise." The familiar voice register in her brain.   
"Ten-kun?" She looked hard through the darkness and tried to focus on his face. The voice had been his, or had she been imagining it? She focused harder and finally she seen his face. There was a distressed and worried look on his face. But there was also a look of pure sincerity present as well. He had truly meant what he said. Bra looked at him again. "Goten, you shouldn't be here." She turned away from him as much as she could. He saw her trying to get away and lifted his arm. She looked at him and walked away from where he stood. He looked lost and confused as if he didn't know where or why he had come to see her. She walked over to the edge of the balcony.   
Goten's eyes widened as the wall disappeared and the cliff formed where the balcony should be present. "Bra no!" He looked at her and seen her walking closer to the edge. He fell to the hard floor. "Please don't do this again!" Bra turned to him and seen him on the ground.   
"Goten, what's wrong?" She looked down at him, but he didn't seem to have heard her he kept on mumbling.   
"Bra please, don't leave me. I can't stand the thought of losing you. Please, don't leave me again." Bra looked confused.   
"I never left you." She said confused as why he was acting like this. But again he refused to listen.  
"Bra, don't. Don't go this way. Please. I-I can't live without you. I-I love you." He started sobbing. Bra gasped.   
'What did he just say?'  
She asked her mind. But no answer came.   
'Did he just say what I think he said?'  
Again no answer came from her mind. She leaned against the banister of the balcony and put a hand to her head.   
'What's happening? Stand up and tell me, please, Ten-kun.'  
She looked up again and Goten was still on the ground. She walked over to him. "Goten?" he looked up, his eyes brimmed with tears.   
"You-you're ok." He got up and stood in front of her. He wiped away the remaining tears until there was only his puffy cheeks as a reminder that he had been crying.   
Bra looked at him.   
"Of course I am." She tried to laugh, but this didn't seem like the time. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, still confused and wondering if she had only thought she heard what she did.   
"Well you… and the cliff… and the water… and-" Bra laughed this time, she couldn't help it. He looked so confused and trying to explain it made him look even more distressed and lost. "You were going to leave me again." He whispered as he looked at his feet.   
"I never left you in the first place. Are you talking about earlier? Because I was just upset and needed to be alone, I didn't mean to shut you off, I jus-" she was cut short as his lips covered hers. She was shocked for a few seconds but then realising what situation she was in she kissed him back.   
Goten broke the kiss and looked at her. "I love you Bra." He said quietly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Tears gathered in Bra's eyes and they fell down onto his hand. But even though the tears fell a smile appeared on her face.   
"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." She confessed to him. "I love you too." She whispered as she leaned forward into his embrace. He held her close to him, not ever wanting to let her go. He put his hand on her arm and realised that she was freezing. Here she was standing on her balcony in the middle of the night in a silk night-gown. Goten didn't know how long she'd been out there already, but the goosebumps were already starting to crawl up her arms. He turned and opened the balcony door and took her inside.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks and Pan started laughing when Goten and Bra went inside. They sat on the roof of capsule corps. trying to be as quiet as they could for the last half hour, and when Goten had shown up they had to be silent. Now they laughed quietly.   
"Oh well," Pan said through laughter. "Uncle Goten will have a lot to explain to Vegeta."   
"Definitely!" Trunks agreed. "That's Bra, daddy's little girl! He's not gonna let her away that easily!" They laughed again.   
"Aren't you a bit old to be spying on people?!" A voice demanded from behind. Both Pan and Trunks spun round at the speed of light to be faced with Vegeta.   
"Father!" Trunks gasped. How much had he heard or seen? "What are you doing here?"   
Vegeta looked at his son. "I'll be where I want to be brat!" He spat out before turning round and starting towards the ground. "And not that it's any of your business or anything, but, I was wondering what my brat and kakkorot's grand brat were doing on my roof! Not exactly something one sees everyday. I thought it was a bit suspicious." Vegeta smirked and left them, going back to his gravity room.   
Pan looked down at her watch after a couple of minutes. "Kuso! My father's gonna kill me if he ever finds out I was out at this time. It's already half past three!!!" Pan jumped up and was about to speed off. She turned back to Trunks and went over to him. She kissed him on the cheek and then flew off shouting a goodnight behind her. She looked back to see Trunks still sitting on the roof and the lights in the gravity room still blazing on. Then she saw the flicker of the light in Bra's room.   
'Goten's gonna have a lot of explaining to do to everyone in the morning.'   
She thought as she sped off towards her home.   
'Hopefully papa won't be up to ask questions.'   
  
  
  
  
So, what'd ya think? Please be honest in reviews and please don't flame me. I don't think I done anything wrong... I hope I didn't...   
Anwayz... seeya later!  
Pan-chan ;) 


End file.
